Meeting Circle Daybreak
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Your favorite soumates meet each other for the first time and with the Redferns and their cousins, this will be the most interesting meeting ever. Some sexual jokes.
1. Chapter 1

Thierry and Hannah sighed. "I suppose we should join everyone in the meet each other meeting," said Hannah.

Thierry looked at her, scared. "This ought to be interesting."

"Why?"

"We're going to have five Redferns and their three cousins in one room together. That's just a recipe for disaster."

"Oh, come on. Have a little more faith in them."

He shook his head but followed her out of their room and into the big living room. Everyone was there, minus the Redferns. Thierry asked, "Where are they?"

No one had a chance to answer because they came in, arguing already. James Rasmussen, one of the cousins, rolled his eyes. Ash yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE INFAMOUS JOHN QUINN HAS GONE ALL SOFT! AND FOR A STUPID VAMPIRE HUNTER!"

Rashel Jordan, Quinn's soul mate, stood up, hand on the hilt of her wood knife. "Excuse me? Who's stupid?"

They turned to Rashel and Quinn smirked. He put an arm over Rashel's shoulders. "Ash, I would like you to meet Rashel, also known as the Cat."

All the vampires' eyes widened. Ash shut up then and sat down next to Mary-Lynette, his soul mate. Jezebel sat next to Morgead, her soul mate, looking extremely pissed. Thierry gave Hannah a look of 'this is just the beginning' before turning to the rest of the Circle. "Hello everyone. We're all here to meet each other officially. As you know, I'm Thierry, the owner of this mansion. Hannah Snow is my soul mate." He sat down.

Ash asked, "That was it? Come on! Spice it up!"

Poppy jumped up. "I'll go next! Hi, I'm Poppy North, soon to be Poppy Rasmussen because Jamie is my soul mate."

Ash snickered. "Nice nickname," he said to James.

"Shut up, Ash."

"Sure thing, Jamie."

Before James could throw something at Ash's head, Poppy continued. "Um, I don't really know what to say."

"I know!" exclaimed Ash. Everyone groaned. He said, "Tell everyone something dirty your soul mate made you do!"

"Okay, well this one time Jamie asked me to-" started Poppy.

"Okay! Moving on!" interrupted James, standing up and making Poppy sit down. She frowned at him. James looked around awkwardly. "Hi. I'm James Rasmussen. Poppy's my soul mate."

Maggie suggested, "Tell us how you found out Poppy was your soul mate." All the girls agreed.

James said, "Well, I guess I always kind of knew in a way. I didn't act on it until I found out Poppy was going to die from cancer." All the girls (and Ash) gasped in horror. James looked Poppy in the eyes lovingly. He said, "I made her into a vampire before she died."

"Awwww!" said all the girls and Ash. Quinn smacked the back of Ash's head.

Poppy glared at Ash. "Yeah and then this bozo decided to mess with us and almost go us killed!"

Mary-Lynette gasped. "Ash!" she yelled.

He cowered before her anger. "I'm sorry! It was before I knew you and everything!"

Poppy and James high fived and Poppy laughed like the evil little pixie she was. Mark and Jade stood up together. Jade said, "I'm Jade. This is Mark. We're soul mates." She giggled.

Mark grinned. "Mary-Lynette's my sister," he informed them.

"Ash is unfortunately my brother and Mary is my blood sister," said Jade. They sat down.

Ash stood up. He glared at Jade. "I hope you know how lucky you are to have a brother like me," he said.

"Yeah, right," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Ash was about to argue, but Mary put a hand on his arm. "Just introduce yourself, honey," she said.

He imitated Poppy and her hyperness. "Hi! I'm like, Ash Redfern! Mary is my soul mate and like, I love doing impressions!" He squealed and jumped up and down. Poppy was having a hard time not strangling him. He continued, "Like right now I'm doing a totes spot on impression of my soon-to-be Justin Beiber loving cousin Poppy North!" he sounded like a valley girl.

Poppy yelled, "I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER!" She ran after Ash, who in return ran and screamed like a little girl.

Thierry pinched the bridge of his nose. Could vampires get headaches? Because he felt one coming on. Mary-Lynette stood up awkwardly. "Uh, hi. I'm Mary-Lynette. That idiot is my soul mate, Mark's my brother, and Jade's my blood sister. Uh, I guess I love astronomy and reading." She sat down and earned a smile from Maggie at the reading part.

Quinn said, "*coughcoughnerdcoughcough.*"

Thea stood up. "I'm The-" She was interrupted by the sound of Ash screaming. Everyone looked upstairs, scared. Poppy came down the stairs, looking very pleased. Ash came down slowly, looking very uncomfortable in a mini skirt. Poppy had even removed the hair from his legs. All the relatives of Ash were laughing hysterically while everyone else was snapping pictures. Hannah rubbed a very stressed Thierry's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Thea said, "Okay, I'm The-"

"WAIT!" shouted Quinn.

"Oh for Goddess sake, what?"

"We should all act like we're in an AA meeting!" They all snorted.

Thea shook her head at the stupidity. She said, "_Okay _as I was saying, I'm Thea Harman."

"Hi Thea," everyone said in an extremely bored voice.

She sighed. "Eric's my soul mate and I was banished from my cousin and my grandma for being in love with a human. They found out about it." She sat down.

Eric stood up. "I'm Eric Ross. Thea's my soul mate. I love animals and I want to open a vet business with Thea someday." He smiled and sat down next to her. They smiled at each other and held hands.

Delos said, "He's human!"

"So am I!" said Maggie.

"I know but him and that one over there are the only human men," he said, pointing to David.

"It's not unheard of," said Thierry.

"Naw, that just means he's a-" started Quinn.

"Do not even finish that sentence, John Quinn!" said Rashel, covering Timmy's ears. "If you want to keep certain parts, I suggest you refrain from perverted comments," she threatened. Quinn paled.

Thierry looked up at the ceiling and said, "Please, just kill me now." Hannah was starting to worry about having them all living under the same roof.

Ash sat down next to Mare and everyone looked away and yelled, "EW! ASH!"

He looked down and sat his skirt was open. "It's not my fault! It's Poppy's!"

"Dude, go put on some pants!" said David, not looking in Ash's direction.

Jez and Morgead were rolling on the floor laughing. Galen said, "Or at least some underwear!" Keller was covering his eyes as well as hers. Ash went upstairs and changed, muttering something about the skirt being really comfortable and feeling free.


	2. Chapter 2

David stood up when Ash came back. "I'm David Blackburn and Gillian's my soul mate. To be honest, I didn't even really know she existed until after she almost died." When he sat back down, Thea smacked him.

Gillian stood up. "I'm Gillian Lennox and David's my soul mate. I was...obsessed with him since we were kids..." She stared at the ground, embarrassed.

Everyone was silent. Poppy muttered, "Awkward" and that took care of the silence.

Jill sat down. Next was Quinn. He said in a tone that said 'I'm better than you' , "I'm Quinn. My soul mate is Rashel Jordan A.K.A. the Cat. If any of you messes with me," he aimed that at Ash and Jez, "I will send her after you with a pencil and let her have fun."

"Quinn, we've discussed this. I'm not going to be your little bodyguard just because of my past," said Rashel, uncomfortable.

"Aw, come on babe! Please?" he begged.

"No!"

"I'll throw Timmy out the window," he threatened, picking the child up.

Rashel stood up. "John Quinn, you put him down right now or I'll make you sleep on the couch for a month and won't even kiss you for a year!"

He put Timmy down and the kid kicked him in the shins. He howled in pain and cussed. Ash laughed "Ha! Hurts like hell doesn't it?" he mocked. Mary kicked him in the shins too.

Rashel shook her head. "I'm Rashel, Quinn's soul mate. Timmy was my friend when I was little and I just saved him from being Hunter Redfern's little minion." She sat down.

Jez stood up and kicked Quinn and Ash. She put her hands in her pockets, looking cool and evil. "I'm Jez Redfern."

"You mean Jezebel," said Quinn. She kicked him twice as hard.

"Do _**NOT **_call me Jezebel!" she growled. then she cleared her throat and again looked calm and cool. "Anyways. Morgead is my soul mate, though sometimes he's a huge dumbass."

"Hey!" he said. She ignored him.

"I'm part human and part vampire. Even though I'm part human, I can still kick your sorry asses."

Rashel and Keller smiled, knowing they would get along very well with Jez. Morgead stood up and looked just as cool as Jez. "I'm Morgead Blackthorn."

"That's scary close to Blackburn," commented Jill. David looked scared at the possibility of being related to Morgead.

"I would rather die than be related to that wimp. Jezebel is my soul mate-"

"Don't call me Jezebel!" she yelled.

"Make me."

"Fine. Morgy," she said slyly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Point proven. Let's see. I used to be part of a vampire gang."

"Those are still around?" asked Thierry, interested.

Morgead looked at him like he was crazy. "Duh. Jeez man, you need to get out more."

Maggie stood up before things could get out of hand. "I'm Maggie Neely, also known as the 'Deliverer' by the slaves. Delos is my soul mate and I'm still trying to teach him some of the modern stuff."

"Like what?" asked David.

"Clothes, fast food, women's place in the world, oh and don't even get me started on him and the internet." She shook her head and sat down.

Ash and Quinn finally got up and sat on their chairs. Jez started to kick them again but Delos' voice stopped her. It was so commanding and noble. "I am Delos Redfern for all of you imbeciles who don't know me." Mary-Lynette, Rashel, and Morgead had t hold their soul mates back from lunging at Delos. He continued. "My soul mate is the lovely Maggie Neely and the internet is an evil thing created by the most evil people, or person, on earth!" he proclaimed.

"Oh, you mean those three who look like they want to rip your head off?" asked James, playing with Delos.

Delos squealed and turned to Maggie. "I told you it was them! They're out to get me!" He jumped over her and hid behind her and her chair. Maggie glared at James and he just shrugged.

Maggie asked, "Why did you do that?"

"He said the most evil people on earth," defended James. He gestured to those three. "Hello? Do I have to spell it out for you? These three are evil!"

"How?"

Jade piped up, "One time when we were kids, Ash filled my bed with dead lizards and when I tried to run out of the room, there was a bucket of swamp water balanced on the door."

"Quinn filled my birthday cake with mud and bees on my tenth birthday," said James.

"Jez is just evil," said Morgead huskily. Everyone had a little baby barf at that tone.

"Okay, fine. I see your point," said Maggie with a sigh.

Galen stood up. "I'm Galen Drache. I was supposed to marry Iliana, but Keller is my soul mate."

Keller stood up. "I'm Keller and if any of you call me Raksha, I will kill you." she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Rashel grinned. Oh yeah, she was going to get along perfectly fine with Jez and Keller. Hannah stood up and said shyly, "Hi. I'm Hannah Snow. Thierry's my soul mate and apparently I'm an Old Soul." She shrugged and sat back down.

Ash asked, "Wait, wait. So you two are kind of the heads of the house, right?"

Thierry didn't like where this was going. "Yes," he answered warily.

"Then that means you guys are the parents!" he said excitedly.

Thierry groaned and Hannah looked just plain scared. Ash and Quinn ran over and hugged them screaming, "MOMMY! DADDY!" The rest of the Circle followed, except for Jez, Keller, Mary- Lynette, Rashel, and Morgead. Maggie didn't go either, but only because she was still trying to talk Delos out from behind her chair.

Mary-Lynette said, "I don't know how I'm going to survive with hi as my soul mate."

"I know right?" said Rashel.

When everyone sat down, James asked, "So, now what?"

Poppy raised her hand like she was in class. "I know! We could play a game! I know the perfect one too."

"Well, tell us!" said Thea.

"Truth or Dare!"

Thierry screamed and fainted. Hannah looked at him, worried and then worried that someone might destroy the house. This was going to get interesting.

**Sequel time! Mwahahaha! Keep an eye out for Night World Truth or Dare!**


End file.
